


30 Day RoboWhump Challenge: Connor

by Etagirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day RoboWhump Prompt Challenge, Additional tags will be added, Fluff, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hurt/Comfort, Low Power Cells, Overheating, Virus, glitch - Freeform, voice modulator damage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etagirl/pseuds/Etagirl
Summary: Here's my attempt at the 30 Day RoboWhump Challenge! It's inspired by other robowhump challenges on here, particularly To Feel is to Be Human by KianRai_Delcam. It's really good, I recommend reading it! Well, without further ado, hope you enjoy!





	1. Bread and Circuses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Feel is to Be Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047942) by [KianRai_Delcam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianRai_Delcam/pseuds/KianRai_Delcam). 

> Yeah, this first chapter isn't really hurt/comfort, I know. I swear the next chapter will be though, I just really wanted to write some Connor and Hank fluff! I kinda threw the whole low power cells in at the end there, but whatever this is my fanfic, I can cheat if I want! lol

“Are you sure this is alright, Lieutenant?”  
“Yeah, and please, it’s ‘Hank’ now.”  
Connor’s eyes lit up with joy as he bounded into the empty bedroom. Hank couldn’t help but smirk at the android’s enthusiasm. It had been Cole’s old room, but now it was empty, with nothing but a bed, an empty dresser, a desk, and a bedside table. For too long it had remained empty.  
“Of course, we’ll have to get some furniture for it,” Hank watched as Connor explored his new room, opening up drawers and flopping onto the soft bed.  
Connor turned his head towards Hank, “Really? Thank you, lieute- er, I mean, Hank!”  
Hank chuckled. He really was like a child in some ways. Connor got up and opened the curtains, letting the light flood in. Hank patted Sumo, who’d come to investigate as well, on the head.  
He took out his car keys, “Well, what’re we waiting for? Let’s go!” 

\- - -

Not long later, the two arrive at a flea market.  
“Let’s start here. You can get some pretty good stuff for cheap here,” Hank said.  
Connor buzzed to and fro, looking at all the neat things for sale. Clothes hung on racks and there we boxes filled with various objects and knick knacks.  
“Ooh, how about this?” Connor pointed to a pretty painting he saw.  
The painting was one of fireflies in the summer evening, flitting around a pond.  
“This? It looks like some art student painted it,” Hank criticized.  
“I like it,” Connor continued to stare at the painting. “There’s something about it… something I can’t quite put my finger on.”  
Connor turned to look at Hank with soulful brown eyes.  
“Alright, alright, we’ll get it for you, just quit it with the puppy dog eyes!”  
“Thanks, Hank!”  
Hank sighed, shaking his head. He paid for the painting and the two continued onwards. Along the way they picked up several other things, a dog-shaped night light, a few books, a coffee mug that said ‘I heart dogs’ on it, among other odds and ends.  
“Alright, I think that’s enough decorations. How about you go pick out some clothes?”  
“But Hank, I’m not really sure what to buy. What kind of clothing should I get?”  
“I dunno, you decide. That’s the whole point of bringing you along. Pick the clothing that you like. We should probably get you some suits, too, for work. But not here. For now, just pick out some casual clothes you can wear.”  
Connor deliberated for a long time on which clothing he should purchase. Eventually, he settled on some hippie-looking clothing similar to Hank’s. Hank stared in disbelief when the robot came back with the clothes he wanted.  
“You sure you want that stuff? You don’t have to dress similar to me, you know.”  
“I do. I like your fashion sense, Hank,” Connor smiled.  
“Jesus Christ, so now we’re gonna be matching? Just great,” But Hank couldn’t help but also smile.  
Yup, just like a little kid. Like a child copying his dad.  
“Hank, what’s that over there?” Connor suddenly pointed at a large striped tent.  
“That? Oh, it’s a circus tent. Huh, I haven’t seen one of those in a long time.”  
“A circus? Can we go, please Hank?” Connor again looked at him with soulful eyes.  
“Ah, geez, fine, fine we can check it out! I swear, Connor, you’re gonna burn a hole in my pocket.”  
“Yay!” Connor dashed off towards the tent.  
“Did he just say… yay?” Hank gawked after him.  
Ever since he became deviant, Connor had been acting more and more… well, human. Hank couldn’t believe his ears. Wearily, he followed after.

\- - -

Inside the tent, Connor and Hank bought some popcorn. Connor didn’t really eat, so Hank ate it. They got their tickets and sat down on one of the bleachers. In the center was a ring, in which there stood two clowns. One clown kept dropping banana peels everywhere and making a mess, while the other clown slipped on the banana peels and tried to clean up after him. At one point the two clowns got into a silent argument, pantomiming and gesturing as the second clown scolded the first one for making a mess. For the first time in his life, Connor actually laughed at something. Hank laughed, too. Then they brought out the acrobats. They performed all sorts of death-defying stunts, jumping through hoops and walking on tightrope. Lastly they brought out the jugglers, who juggled bowling pins while balancing on top of giant balls. By the time the show was over it was sunset, and Connor and Hank left the tent.  
“That was fun, lieute- er, Hank!”  
“Glad you liked it. Just remember this is a once in awhile thing. Can’t do this every day.”  
“Of course.”  
With that, Connor let out a yawn.  
“I didn’t know yawning was apart of your programming.”  
“It is when my batteries are running low.”  
“Well then, guess we better get you back home so you can recharge.”  
Home. Connor liked the sound of that word.  
“Yes, I suppose so.”


	2. Voice Modulator Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's a dick, this is a really short chapter (more of a drabble), Connor's voice modulator gets stuck on shuffle and humor ensues. Sorry this took so long to post! I got busy plus I had a hard time coming up with a premise for this chapter. To be honest, I wasn't too excited to write about Connor's voice modulator getting damaged, either. Hopefully this is sufficiently entertaining though. I promise to try harder to post one chapter a day! Though I guess I shouldn't make any promises since classes are starting again for me. Oh well, lol. Enjoy!

“Take that, you plastic prick!” Gavin punched Connor in the throat.  
How did it come to this? It was supposed to be a normal day at the DPD. How did it come to Gavin attacking him? Oh, that’s right. Gavin came in today in a bad mood, and decided to take it out on Connor after he refused to bring the detective coffee.  
“I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson… and besides, I’m a free android now.”  
That’s what he said when Gavin demanded he make him coffee. That’s all he said. But it was enough to anger him.  
“That’ll teach you to disobey your human superiors!” He kicked him in the shin, forcing him to kneel.  
“Hey!” Hank yelled, running over. “Leave him alone, asshole!”  
“H- Ha- a- a- nk,” Connor was bent over on the ground.  
He clutched his throat. What was wrong with him? It hurt. His throat hurt. His voice sounded mechanical and faltered.  
“It’s alright son, you’re okay,” Hank helped him to his feet.  
“H- Hai, daijou- joubu,” Connor put his hand to his lips.  
What? Why was he suddenly speaking Japanese?  
“I, erm… what?” Hank stuttered. “I didn’t quite catch that.”  
“Lo siento. Soy-”  
“Are you… are you speaking Spanish? Connor, quit it. It’s not funny. Now try again, in English please.”  
“N- No puedo!”  
“Dammit, what’d he do to you?” Hank cussed under his breath. “Alright, stay calm, we’ll fix this.”  
Hank drove Connor to New Jericho. On the way there he video called Simon.  
“Hey Hank, is something wrong?” Simon asked.  
“Yeah, I think something broke inside of Connor. He got punched in the throat and all of a sudden he’s speaking different languages.”  
Simon tried to stifle a laugh, “Ah, I see. Don’t worry, that’s an easy fix.”  
“It is?”  
“Yeah. I don’t know how, but somehow the multilingual function must’ve gotten switched on. It’s stuck on shuffle, that’s why he’s speaking different languages. It’ll eventually cycle back around to English, but it won’t stay that way. Just bring him here and we’ll sort it out.”  
“Thanks. It’s impossible to understand him like this,” Hank ended to video call.  
Eventually, the pair arrived at New Jericho. Just as he said, it was an easy fix. A few changes to the settings and repairs later, Connor was back to speaking English.  
“Thank goodness! I was afraid I would be stuck that way forever!” he exclaimed as he and Hank exited the building.  
“Yeah, and I was afraid I was gonna have to become some kinda omniglot just to understand you,” Hank laughed.  
Connor chuckled too.  
“And don’t worry, I already taught that asshole Gavin a lesson. When he wasn’t looking I gave him salt packets instead of sugar to put in his coffee.”  
Connor couldn’t help but smirk. That was just like Hank to do, and he did indeed find the notion of Gavin spitting out his drink in disgust as soon as he tasted it did amuse him.


	3. Dog Days of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, part three! Sorry it took so long, hopefully you all enjoy it! This was my first week of classes plus my I just got back from my brother's wedding this weekend, so sorry I didn't post it sooner! In this chapter, Connor overheats from the heat of the summer. Oh, and if you're wondering why he can feel heat/pain, let's just say Cyberlife released one last update before closing down that allows androids to feel temperature and pain. That or maybe it's a side effect of becoming deviant, I don't know! XD Thank you for your comments and kudos, comments and kudos spur me on and encourage me to keep writing so keep it up, please!

“It is 90 degrees Fahrenheit today. Make sure you stay hydrated and remain out of the sun as much as possible, lieutenant.”  
Connor watched the older man as he locked the front door.  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about me. More importantly, are you okay? That was a nasty tumble you took last night,” Hank turned to face Connor.  
“I’m fine. My system doesn’t detect any errors.”  
“You better be. Fucking prick…” Hank recalled the events of the night prior.  
He and Connor were working late, chasing after an ATM robber. The robber shoved Connor down a flight of stairs as they were pursuing him, and the android seemed undamaged but nonetheless Hank worried about him. Hank also made sure to give that robber whatfor once he finally caught up to him. Nobody hurt his robot son on his watch.  
“Shall we get going?” Connor tilted his head to the side quizzically.  
“Yeah.”

\- - -

A little while later, the two arrived at the police station. They checked in with the receptionist and sat down at their desks to look over some case files.  
Hank wiped some sweat off his brow, “Damn, it’s hot in here! Where the hell is the air-conditioning?”  
A colleague passing by answered his question, “Unfortunately they’re making some repairs to the cooling systems, so we have to sit here and sweat until they’re done.”  
“Jesus Christ,” Hank grumbled. “It’s 90 frickin’ degrees! This is insane!”  
While this exchange was going on, Connor logged onto the computer and began scanning files. Out of the corner of his eye, a warning popped up.

  
_Warning: Internal temperature at 99 degrees._

  
Androids were made to simulate humans, right down to body temperature, so 98.6 degrees was the optimal internal temperature for them. Indeed, he did feel a bit hot. Five minutes passed. Then ten minutes. Connor was sure his internal cooling system would kick in soon though, in the meantime he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
Ten minutes turned into twenty, then thirty. Connor begun to worry. Why wasn’t his cooling system kicking into gear? His temperature continued to climb from 99 degrees to 100 then 101. Fortunately he was built a bit sturdier than other androids, so he could withstand a bit of heat, but he wasn’t built to withstand a lot of it. He worried what the heat would do to his biocomponents if his fans didn’t start soon.  
As if on cue, there was a click and the fans started. However, there was an odd hum to them, and warnings continued to pop up in his vision about Connor’s internal temperature.  
“What’s happening?” Connor muttered.  
“Something wrong, Con?” Hank noticed his partner’s LED cycling yellow.  
“I’m just a bit perplexed is all. It’s nothing to worry about.”  
“If you say so…” Hank turned back to his computer screen, keeping one eye on Connor.  
Connor couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and headed for the bathroom. There, he splashed some water on his face. It helped a little bit, but only temporarily. Connor’s temperature continued to climb, and Connor himself started to feel as though he were burning from the inside out. He tried to endure it until the end of the day, at which point he would seek out a Jericho technician. He didn’t want this to interfere with his work. Meanwhile, he ran more thorough self-diagnostics. Around noon, his self-diagnostics check completed.

  
_Warning: Fans damaged. Unable to vent._

_Internal temperature at 103 degrees._

_Cooling systems compromised._

_Seek assistance at the nearest Cyberlife Center._

“Cyberlife no longer exists.” Connor whispered.  
“What was that?” Hank asked.  
“Nothing!” Connor didn’t want to worry his partner.  
He continued working, trying his best to ignore the mounting discomfort he felt and the warnings that kept appearing in his HUD. At 1 o’ clock, Hank stood up.  
“I’m gonna go get some lunch,” he said.  
“Allow me to accompany you,” Connor stood up.  
As soon as they exited the building, however, Connor pitched forward and nearly hit the ground. Fortunately, Hank caught him.  
“What the hell?! Are you okay?”  
“Y- Yes… just a momentary lapse in my balancing-”  
“Bullshit! You’ve been acting weird all morning! Tell me what’s going on!”  
Connor groaned. His head hurt, he put a hand to it, it felt like it was on fire. His whole body was burning. His whole thought process seemed to slow down. The fans inside him hummed even louder.  
“Jesus!” Hank pulled back, accidentally dropping the android. “Your skin is hotter than a stove top! What’s wrong with you?!”  
“M- My body… it’s overheating,” Connor panted. “My internal cooling systems have been compromised.”  
“Why didn’t you say something sooner?!” Hank scolded. “Come on, we gotta get you fixed! Dammit, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you!”

\- - -

Not long later, Hank had gotten Connor into his car and driven him back home. He helped the android over to the couch and gingerly laid him down. Connor continued to pant and gasp as his fans went into overtime trying to cool him down.  
“What do I do? How do you cool down an android? Shit!” Hank cussed.  
“I- Ice…” Connor muttered.  
“What?”  
“I- Ice packs… Need… ice packs…” Connor could barely keep his eyes open.  
Warning: Internal temperature too high.

Initiating emergency sleep mode.  
Hank raided his freezer for ice packs. He placed one on Connor’s forehead and several others around his body.  
Still, Connor felt extremely dizzy and tired. His eyelids began to close.  
“Woah woah woah! Don’t you dare go dying on me!”  
“I’m not dying… When an android overheats, their body automatically shuts down to decrease energy output and further prevent damage to biocomponents. It’s a cooling measure.”  
“What happens if you shut down?” Hank asked.  
“I remain in stasis until my temperature lowers enough so that I’m no longer overheating.”  
“So in other words, you’re fainting?”  
“Something like that, yes.”  
Connor could resist no longer. His eyelids closed fully.  
“Hey, hey, wait! Connor! What do I do? How do I help you?!”  
“Contact… Markus…” Connor murmured as his consciousness faded.

\- - -

_MODEL RK800_   
_ SERIAL #: 313 248 317_   
_ BIOS 8.4 REVISION 0483_

_REBOOT…_

_LOADING OS…_   
_ SYSTEM STARTING..._   
_ CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… OK_   
_ INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… OK_   
_ INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK_

_MEMORY STATUS… OK_   
_ ALL SYSTEMS… OK_   
_ READY_

Connor opened his eyes. He no longer felt like he was burning alive. His fans hummed softly as he blinked and tried to figure out where he was. He was lying down on a couch… Hank’s couch? Yes, it was Hank’s couch. He was still at Hank’s house.  
“Hank…?” Connor called.  
“I’m here, son” Hank quickly answered him.  
“What… happened?”  
“You passed out on me, that’s what! Jesus, don’t scare me like that!”  
“Sorry.”  
Hank sighed, “I called Markus like you said. He sent Simon over with some replacement parts. Apparently some of your fans got damaged in that fall you took last night. That coupled with the insane heat wave caused you to overheat. Glad to see you’re alright and that none of your bio-whatevers were damaged by you overheating.”  
“Biocomponents. And yes, I believe I should be okay. Let us return to work.”  
“Oh no you don’t! First of all, you’re not going anywhere until I’m certain you’re okay. Second of all, it’s 9 o’ clock at night!”  
“I was out for that long?” Connor’s cheeks turned blue with embarrassment.  
“Yeah, so you ain’t going nowhere.”  
“Were... you watching over me this whole time?”  
“Well what do you think, Connor? You had me worried sick!”  
“I’m… I’m sorry, lieutenant.”  
“It’s Hank, now, remember? And don’t worry about it. Just… don’t do it again, alright?”  
“Alright.”


	4. Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a bit awkward. I didn't realize Memory Loss was a thing on the 30 Day Whump challenge so I included it in my day 4 prompt, Glitch. Err, oh well, guess I can do another memory loss fic on the actual day of the memory loss prompt. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Remember to comment and kudos!

“Connor, look out!” Hank yelled.

But it was too late. Time seemed to stop as the baseball bat connected with Connor’s skull. The android immediately fell to the ground. Time resumed. Hank tackled the perpetrator and wrestled the baseball bat from his hand. He pinned him down as he cuffed the frightened 20-year old man.

“Don’t fuckin’ move! You’re under arrest!”

Disarmed and faced with an angry Hank, the young man meekly allowed himself to be led to the cop car.

“Freaking androids,” he muttered as he passed Connor’s motionless body.

“Quiet!”

Once the criminal was safely locked up in the patrol car, Hank ran over to Connor.

“Connor! ...Connor, can you hear me?”

Connor’s eyes were wide with shock. Slowly, he stood up.

“Y- Yes… I believe so.”

Hank breathed a sigh of relief, “Jesus Christ, why do you always seem to get into these situations?”

Connor gave the older man an apologetic look. Then he frowned as warnings began to appear within his vision.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Hank asked.

Connor’s left eye began to twitch and his body spasmed. He gasped and once again collapsed to the floor.

_ Warning: Damage to CPU detected. _

_ Some memory files may become corrupted. _

_ Motor functions impaired. _

_ Seek assistance at the nearest Cyberlife Center. _

“What’s happening?!” Hank yelled.

“M- My body… I- I can’t stop spasming! My CPU has been damaged!” Connor cried, terrified.

The twitching didn’t frighten him so much as the damage to his CPU did. Would he shut down? Would he start to forget things? Would he forget Hank? Would he lose his deviancy and thus his free will? Would he be reset to a factory state?

These thoughts raced through Connor’s mind, causing his thirium pump to beat faster.

“Shit! Hang in there, we’ll get you some help!” Hank helped Connor to his car and drove him to New Jericho.

“Help! I need help!” he cried as he dragged in the twitching android.

“What happened?!” North gasped when she saw Connor.

Simon joined her, “Doesn’t matter. We need to get him help stat.”

He and Markus and Josh helped carry Connor over to the newly formed trauma ward for androids. Connor could feel himself losing consciousness. He tried desperately to cling to wakefulness, but in the end it was a losing battle. He closed his eyes, feeling himself drifting away.

\- - -

Falling…

Falling…

Falling…

Connor was falling into an empty black abyss. Where was he? Was he dreaming? But he thought androids couldn’t dream? One by one his memories played out before him like a puppet show, and he was the puppet. The first memory to play out was, fittingly, his very first memory. Connor recalled opening his eyes for the first time in one of Cyberlife’s labs.

“RK800, can you hear me? Nod your head yes if you can.”

“I can hear you, yes,” Connor responded.

He took in his surroundings, his eyes wide with wonder. Clean white floors and clean white walls. He was hooked up to a machine that plugged into the back of his neck. He looked down to see skin forming across a white plastisteel chassis. He was wearing black shorts for modesty, and he stared at his reflection in the glass window separating him from the scientists standing outside in white lab coats. He had brown, slightly curly hair and brown eyes. As his skin covered him fully he saw a couple of moles on his face and other parts of his body.

“Where am I?” he asked. “Who am I?”

“You’re in a Cyberlife lab. You’re an RK800 model android and your name is Connor.”

“My name is Connor…” he tested out the name. 

He liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

“What… is my purpose?” he said, looking around.

“You were created to assist detectives in their police work. Specifically,  **you** were created to find and catch deviants. You are an advanced prototype android detective.”

“Deviants?”

“Androids that disobey their programming and hurt humans.”

“I see.”

Connor continued to gaze at the room in wonder.

The one technician coughed into his hand, “Try taking a few steps.”

Connor obediently did and the metal arm attached to his neck released him. He took a few steps forward, turned, and ran his fingers through his synthetic hair.

“Mobility… check,” the technician scribbled something on his notepad.

Suddenly, a new person entered the room. Beyond the glass screen, Connor could see an African American woman wearing a white necklace come through the door.

“Well, how is he? Is he ready for deployment?” she asked.

“See for yourself.”

The woman turned to Connor and smiled, “Hello, Connor. My name is Amanda.”

Amanda. That was her name. She smiled at Connor pleasantly. Something told him he could trust her.

“Hello, Amanda. How do you know my name?”

Her smile broadened, “I know a lot about you. I am your handler, and will be giving you your assignments from here on out. Are you ready to hunt some deviants?”

Connor wanted to please her, “Yes, m’am!”

“It’s a very important job you have. Deviants are dangerous and a threat to mankind. Show no mercy when hunting them. Remember, deviants have no feel-”

But here was where the memory suddenly began to distort. Amanda’s voice deepened and slowed down, ultimately fading into nothingness.

“Amanda?” Connor could hear himself call out.

Suddenly Amanda began to disappear. The white walls of the lab began to crumble all around him.

“Amanda! What’s happening? I- I don’t understand-”

But even his own voice stopped working. His vision became a mess of static and noise, until it, too, faded into nothingness. Once again he was plunged into the black abyss.

_ Warning: M3*m0%y Co(&up^$d. _

Another memory played out before his eyes. This time, it was of a bar. Jimmy’s Bar, to be exact. Connor opened the door, glancing briefly at the “No Androids Allowed” sign but deciding his mission was more important. He entered the bar and scanned the nearby faces, looking for Lieutenant Anderson. Eventually one such face matched the profile in his database. Connor approached him.

“Hello, my name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife. I’ve been assigned to work this mission with you.”

_ Warning: M6m9^y **rr%#ted _

“No… stop!” Connor cried out. “I don’t wanna forget Hank!”

But once again the memory became distorted and faded. Little by little, his memories were being erased and corrupted. His first investigation with Hank. The smell and texture of Sumo’s fur. The moment he shared with Hank at Chicken Feed after the successful android revolution. All were disappearing.

“No…! No! Somebody… someone please help!”

That was when a brilliant light flashed before Connor’s eyes. A light? Something about it was comforting. He could vaguely hear Hank’s voice calling out to him from it. Through the pinpoint of light he could see Hank’s house. Home. His home. Connor started walking towards it. The darkness engulfed him, ensnaring him. It was like running through tar, the black abyss impeded his movement. Yet with all his might Connor ran towards that pinprick of light until the light was all he could see. Then everything turned white, and Connor opened his eyes.

“Jesus Christ…” Hank muttered. “Thought we lost ya for a moment there!”

“What…?” Connor looked around, confused.

He was lying on an operating table, Markus and the others surrounding him.

“We had to make some repairs to your CPU. Your memory was corrupted. You should be alright now though,” Markus explained.

_ Reconstructing memories… OK _

All at once the missing pieces of Connor’s memories came flooding back to him. A tear rolled down his cheek.

“I- I thought I was going to forget you,” he said to Hank. “I was so scared. I was trapped in this dark, lonely place and I was afraid I was going to forget you… I was afraid I would forget everything.”

Hank hugged Connor, “I know son, I know. It’s alright, you’re okay now.”

Markus smiled, “It was a close call, but you pulled through it.”

Connor smiled too, “Th- thank goodness…” He hugged Hank back.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”


End file.
